Get Up And Go
by SallySimpson
Summary: Preciso documentar pra não esquecer. Minha memória é uma merda. UA.
1. 17 de novembro  Quarta feira  São Paul

**SÃO PAULO**

17 de novembro - Quarta feira - São Paulo - Brasil

É isso aí.

Agora não tem mais volta.

Daqui a 48 dias - no dia 4 de janeiro - eu estarei em um avião com destino a Madri, Espanha.

Vou fazer dois semestres de faculdade na Universidad de Madri.

Aqui vai uma lista das coisas que eu espero aprender na Espanha:

1. Como arranjar um namorado europeu rico e bonito.

2. Como fazê-lo se apaixonar perdidamente por mim.

3. Como deixá-lo tão apaixonado a ponto dele me pedir a mão em casamento.

E, finalmente,

4. Como convencê-lo a assinar um acordo pré-nupcial com comunhão total de bens.

Ei, eu não sou uma pistoleira. Mas eu me conheço e imagino pelo menos sete coisas que eu gostaria de fazer na Europa que quase com certeza resultariam em extradição.

Uma garota tem que ser prevenida.


	2. 21 de novembro  Domingo  Ainda São Pau

21 de novembro - Domingo - Ainda São Paulo - Ainda Brasil

Ainda não estou nervosa. Faltam 44 dias para a minha viagem e eu ainda não estou nervosa.

O que é muito estranho considerando que eu fico nervosa de ter que esperar a mulher colocar os pães no saquinho quando eu vou na padaria.

É essa padaria aqui perto de casa. Adoro ela. Não consigo imaginar uma padaria com menos variedade de pães do que ela. Sério, só tem pão francês e italiano. Normalmente o italiano está com a data de validade vencida e o francês ou muito branco ou muito queimado.

Ela fica dentro de um mercado com os maiores preços que você pode imaginar. Pense no mercado mais caro que você já viu - o mercado perto da minha casa é mais caro do que ele.

Não gosto de fazer compras em outro mercado, nem em outra padaria.

O amor é uma coisa estranha, né?


	3. 24 de novembro  Quarta feira  São Paul

24 de novembro - Quarta feira - São Paulo - Brasil

41 dias.

Ainda não nervosa.

Estava conversando com uns amigos hoje e todos eles estão nervosos ou excitados com a minha viagem.

É estranho. Eu sei que eu vou viajar, já estou com a passagem comprada, com a documentação da faculdade pronta, já até me despedi de alguns parentes que eu só vejo muito ocasionalmente, mas sei lá.

Sei lá.

Parece que quem vai viajar é outra pessoa.

Sabe?

Como se fosse um amigo meu, que eu gosto, mas não sou tão grudada, de modo que vou sentir um pouco de saudade, durante o primeiro mês ou algo assim, mas logo vou me ocupar com outras coisas e outros amigos vão ocupar o espaço que ele deixou.

Espero que ninguém ocupe o meu espaço.

É BOM que ninguém ocupe meu espaço.


	4. 1 de dezembro  Quarta feira  São Paul

1° de dezembro - Quarta feira - São Paulo - Brasil

Meu pai chegou em casa hoje com cinco guias da Espanha.

Eu disse a ele 'Pai, eu vou pra uma cidade só, não preciso desse monte de guias'.

Ao que ele respondeu 'Uma garota tem que ser prevenida'.

Imagino se ele sabe desse blog e leu o meu primeiro post.

(Muito provavelmente ele simplesmente conhece a filha que tem, e sabe que as chances de eu ficar apenas em Madri ao invés de aproveitar cada final de semana para conhecer uma cidade europeia nova são de poucas a completamente nulas)


	5. 4 de dezembro  Sábado  São Paulo  Bra

4 de dezembro - Sábado - São Paulo - Brasil

Meu último final de semana livre antes da tortura que aquela faculdade me faz passar, com suas provas e trabalhos e sei lá mais o quê.

Eu deveria estar me divertindo agora, aproveitando o sol na beira da piscina, com um drink na mão e um bofe nos braços.

Mas o dia está nublado. A piscina foi esvaziada, porque estava chovendo direto e ninguém iria usá-la (eu tentei discutir dizendo 'ei, eu uso a piscina, não me importo se está chovendo'. Mas aí minha mãe perguntou se eu pretendia pegar uma pneumonia e morrer nas vésperas da minha viagem, e eu pensei melhor). Não tenho um bofe. Poderia até fazer um drink, mas isso meio que atrapalharia os meus planos de estudar, ir bem nas provas pra não pegar nenhum exame, e viajar pra Europa.

Então, aqui estou eu. Estudando.

ODEIO ESTUDAR!

Aquela história de que na faculdade você só aprende o que gosta?

Balela.

O mundo é injusto.

Queria poder largar a faculdade e ainda assim ir pra Espanha.


	6. 10 de dezembro  Sexta feira  São Paulo

10 de dezembro - Sexta feira - São Paulo - Brasil

ACABOU!

Não quero mais falar sobre faculdade até o dia 4 de janeiro!

Tô arrumando as malas. Vamos todos os meus amigos e eu para o Rio, comemorar o fim das aulas e começar a minha despedida. Volto perto do Natal.

TCHAU!


	7. 22 de dezembro  Quarta feira  Não ague

22 de dezembro - Quarta feira - Não aguento mais São Paulo - Não aguento mais Brasil

Uma semana.

Estou com um leve formigar nos dedos.

Minha mãe veio falar comigo chorando ontem, dizendo que era louca de ter aceitado que eu fosse morar sozinha na Europa durante um ano, que queria que eu cancelasse tudo e ficasse com ela em casa pra sempre.

Tive vontade de dar um chacoalhão nela. Tipo 'acorda, eu estou realizando um sonho!'

Não dei, claro.

Eventualmente ela se acalmou e me deixou em paz.

Mas de vez em quando me olha com uma expressão triste e seus olhos enchem de lágrimas.

Era tudo o que faltava, minha mãe pirar uma semana antes da minha viagem.

Quando eu fui dormir, ela veio até meu quarto e pediu desculpas, mas ela estava com uma sensação ruim e não conseguiu se controlar.

Eu fiquei nervosa.

Minha mãe é maluca, mas esse negócio de sensação ruim, pressentimento e whatever - mães nunca erram nesses assuntos.

Já estava pensando que meu avião ia cair e eu ia morrer antes de pisar na Espanha, quando eu perguntei o que era e ela simplesmente disse:

- Eu acho que você nunca mais vai voltar.

Aí ela começou a chorar de novo, e aí eu fiquei com vontade de chorar também, mas me segurei.

- Mãe - eu perguntei - você acha que eu vou morrer?

Ela levantou os olhos pra mim assustada e por um segundo pensei que fosse me dar um tapa.

- Claro que não, garota, tá maluca? Vira essa boca pra lá!

E se levantou e saiu do meu quarto, me xingando baixinho e dizendo coisas como 'É cada uma que me aparece'.

Sério, SÉRIO, qual é a da minha mãe?

De todas as mães do mundo, de todas as mulheres normais que existem, porque eu tive que nascer justo dessa?

Justo da mulher que me diz uma semana antes de uma grande viagem, que eu não vou voltar!

E hoje de manhã quando eu quis retomar o assunto, ela simplesmente disse 'Não quero falar sobre isso', e saiu andando.

Pff, mulheres.

P.S.: Na verdade, pff, mulheres o cacete, porque ter uma vagina não faz de ninguém mais ou menos maluco, mas é que eu sempre tive vontade de terminar um texto falando isso.


	8. 26 de dezembro  Domingo  São Paulo  B

26 de dezembro - Domingo - São Paulo - Brasil 

Meu último domingo no Brasil.

Meu último almoço na casa da minha vó, com todos os meus primos e tios e agregados. Todo mundo chorou, minha vó quase desidratou, coitada, meu vô fez o forte, mas ficou com o olho cheio de lágrima.

Deu vontade de pegar o ouvido de cada um e gritar GENTE, EU TÔ INDO VIAJAR, NÃO TÔ INDO PRA FORCA! EU VOLTO!

Isso porque já tinha acontecido uma rodada de choro no Natal.

Juro, se eles continuassem fazendo aquele escândalo eu ia pensar que tava todo mundo secretamente chorando de felicidade de finalmente se verem livre de mim.

Nunca pensei que minha família me amasse tanto assim.

O que, CLARO, não impediu meus primos de tacarem pimenta na minha comida quando eu me levantei pra pegar mais refrigerante.


End file.
